the world of minecraft
by UniqueGirl22698
Summary: Basically its the main charatcer fighting against the evil forces


AN PLEASE READ: Hey guys my 11 year old brother wrote this and he asked me to post it on here, so be nice with the reviews.

Once, a player spawned on a sandy beach in the middle of nowhere. He did not remember a thing. Even though he did not know where he was and how he got there he knew one thing... to survive. Full of anger and rage he punched a tree. He noticed a small version popped out of it. He picked it up and put it into his pocket, and started to wonder. He was wondering why the tree hasn t fallen yet it just floated. He stopped wondering and just punched the rest of the tree down.

Then a book fell from the sky. It was a present from the gods of this strange world. It was called How to Survive in Minecraft. Then he realized something. He took a long look at the book. He thought, "Minecraft"? So he looked into the book and found he was able to craft things. It said to first take 1 wooden log. Turn it into four wooden planks. Then it said to make a work bench with four wooden planks. He thought "This is pretty easy"! But then it got a bit harder. It said to take 2 wooden planks and make four sticks. It said to take four wooden planks and four sticks to make a pick and shovel. When he got done he wondered what to do with them. It said to take your pick and try mining some stone. He found a cave and started digging some stone and got some cobblestone. Again, wondering what to do with this he got an idea. He tried making a pick out of this cobblestone, and it worked! He noticed this pick was quite faster and lasted longer. He read the book again and it said to make a house before the sun falls yet he was out of luck because the sun already went down. He quickly read on to the night section and it said: If you do not have a house yet it is already dark you can either make a bed with 3 wool and 3 wooden planks or make a sword with 1 stick and 2 cobblestones. He made both just to be on the safe side he placed it down and went to sleep.

He had a dream he was face to face with a flying man with a cape. The mysterious man says "Ah so there you are Steve". Steve thought "He knows my name"! Steve asked "Who are you and how do you know my name"? The mysterious man replies "I am Notch, Creator of this world I summoned you here because I need your help". Steve said "How could I help you I don t remember a thing"? Notch replies "I have created Endermen and the newest boss the Ender Dragon and The End ever since I've made those I lost control of the Endermen I need you to destroy the Ender Dragon so I will have control of them again". Steve said "But how do I enter this dimension"? Notch Said "There will be strongholds you must travel to the nether to conquer the nether strongholds then kill 12 Endermen, and finally combine the twelve enderpearls and 12 blaze powders to make Eye of Enders. Then find an End Portal you should know what to do after this". Then Notch faded away into the darkness and Steve finally woke up.

He realized he was still in the empty cave. He exited the cave and entered the forest then went to the beach where he awoke at first. He started the house quickly he put the bed in then he put the work bench right by it. Then he looked how to make a door then made it quickly. His house was done! Steve said "I better go mining again". A few minutes ago he realized he could but tools out of all ores and minerals but not coal that was for torches. He went mining for some coal so mobs wouldn't spawn in his house. He made eight torches and filled his house with them. As the night came he decided to battle some creatures of the night he battle skeletons, zombies, and endermen. Also a green figure which he did not quite know what it was yet. Then he went to sleep.

That night he saw Notch again. Notch asked "So I see you met your first Creeper". Steve said "So that green thing was a creeper"? Notch replies "Yes it was". But then he vanished once again and Steve awoke from the second night. Yet to his surprise a block vanished in his house. Steve thought "Was an enderman at his house while he was asleep"? Surprised at this he opened the door but things got even worst! There he saw the enderman holding the wooden plank. Steve couldn't look directly at it, or it might attack. As Steve was panicking he noticed a pool of water he jumped towards it and attacked it while doing so. Since the enderman walked into the pool of water, it instantly died. Steve thought "Whew that was close it would've killed me if I didn t think fast".

Steve decided to go mining. He found iron, gold, and best of all diamonds! But when he tried mining the diamond with his iron pick he heard a voice. The mysterious voice said "You better not be ssssssstealing my diamondssssssssssss"! Steve quickly turned around and saw a creeper. King Creeper said "I am king of creeperssssssssss ssssssso you better not be stealing my diamondsssssss". Steve quickly took out and sword and attacked the creeper but it exploded after he hit it bringing him down to 5 hearts. Steve said "Ouch I need some health". Then he took his pork chops and ate them then his food bar was full and he started to heal. Steve then started mining the diamond then when he broke it there was an enderman right behind it. He was face to face with an enderman. He saw the enderman and he knew it saw him. He had to think fast. Steve thought "It's a good thing I brought this bucket of water". Then he killed the enderman with the water. He then got the other 2 diamonds and made a pick. he explored further leaving a trail of torches as he went.

He found some strange black block. He looked into his book and found out its obsidian, it's used to create the nether portal, just what he needed. He also read that sometimes lava is below it so he must not dig directly down. Taking much caution, he gathered 14 obsidian blocks, and went back to his house. He made the nether portal frame and then took a flint and a piece of iron and made flint and steel, to activate his new portal. Then he went asleep, excited for his new adventure he didn t have the dream again. Once he awoke he dashed for the portal. When he entered the portal he got really dizzy. Finally he was there.

Then to his surprise he spotted a nether stronghold right in front of him. He went into the stronghold, having no idea what would happen next. Right when he entered the stronghold he was attacked by some magma slimes. When that was over he went up the stairs and found a blaze spawner he killed twelve of them and destroyed the spawner. Then he got 12 blaze rods. He looked at what to use them for, and he found he used them for blaze powder. "Just what I need" thought Steve as he was running out of the stronghold. He entered the portal and went back to his house to rest.

He woke up then made the blaze powders. He waited for night to come so he could battle the endermen. The minutes seem to tick by so slowly. He decided to organize his house. By time he was done it was night. He battled so hard, and he knew he was too far in the adventure to die now. He found 6 enderman in a group and used his water to kill them all at once. Then he fought 3 enderman with his iron sword. From the other 2 enderman encounters he had 3 ender pearls. Now he had 12. He quickly dashed for the door and made 12 eye of enders.

Steve thought "I m almost ready to finish this adventure, but I must not die or else it will all be over". Steve went to sleep and started mining the next day. He found 12 diamonds and 30 iron ingots. He only needed 14 more diamonds and he would be ready. So he went mining even deeper and found 3 diamonds but one got burnt by lava. As he saw the lava he started to run or else he might be burnt. While he was running he noticed some diamond so he ran that way. He found the remaining 12 diamonds and then he was ready. He took some string he got from spiders to make a bow. He used the diamonds to make a full set of diamond armor and a diamond sword. Also he used the arrows from the skeletons to fire from the bow. He was ready. He stored all the items and he took off to the mine to find a stronghold. He made sure to bring the sword and eye of enders. He went mining for 12 days yet he did not find a single stronghold until he decided to adventure above ground.

Miles away from his house he found a mysterious hole in the middle of a desert he dug around it and found a stairway to a stronghold. It felt like fifty blocks under ground level. He searched and found an ender pearl in a chest. "Hmm this might come in handy" Steve thought. He found the end portal room but it was guarded by three enderman. Steve used the enderpearl to teleport behind them while doing this he took 3 hearts of damage. Steve then ate 2 Cooked Pork. He put the eye of enders into the end portal and got ready. He raced back to his house then got his gear. He put all his useless stuff into a chest. He raced back to the stronghold then ate some pork chops and entered the stronghold he destroyed the enderman guarding the end portal. He got all his gear ready then jumped in. Before he entered The End he was floating face to face with Notch.

Notch said "So you finally got here". Steve said "Yeah and I plan on fighting until the end"! That s where he teleported to, the end. Right then the Ender Dragon dashed toward the obsidian platform he spawned on. Steve just dodged the attack. He quickly made his way to the island. There he battled the Ender Dragon he found a strange item on the ground it showed some sort of meter. It turns out whenever he hit the dragon the meter went down! He climbed up the towers and destroyed each and every one, but one. When he was climbing this one the Ender Dragon broke the ladder and he fell. He had 4 hearts left, determined to beat this dragon he kept climbing. He reached the top and shot the Ender Crystal. He battled the dragon now. He was 75% done. He kept attacking so much. He made it way too far to lose now! He remembered all the things he had learned in this adventure. He kept attacking and shooting. 99%. One more hit and it would be over. The dragon charged as fast as a meteor at him and knocked him back 20 blocks almost falling off the edge he climbed back up and shot him for the final hit. Then it rained XP orbs and he collected them all. He entered the portal then he was sent into the empty dimension with Notch once again.

Notch said "Congratulations you beat the dragon, and restored all peace". Steve then had no time to respond but he teleported back to his house on the beach. Then he went asleep

THE END? 


End file.
